Abandoned To Be Found
by TwilightAddictForever
Summary: All hell breaks loose and Jacob leaves with Nessie. Nessie is given to another family for safety. Now Renesmee is all grown up and is moving to La Push. Will she accept her family or deny them forever?
1. Flash&Back

here is my new story! Please enjoy andReview!

* * *

**Flashback**

Bella's POV:

This was it. Carefully, I loosed Renesmee's arms from my neck. "You remember what I told you?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you." She whispered. Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye. "I love you, too," I said, and then I touched her locket. "More than my own life." I kissed her forehead. Jacob whined uneasily. I stretched up on my toes and whispered into his ear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly an. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get into the air." Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal. Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each

Other tightly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over her head.

"From Aro," I breathed.

"Alice?"

I nodded.

His face twisted with understanding and pain. Had that been the expression on

my face when I'd finally put together Alice's clues?

Jacob was growling quietly, a low rasp that was as even and unbroken as a purr.

His hackles were stiff and his teeth exposed.

Edward kissed Renesmee's forehead and both her cheeks, then he lifted her to

Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling herself into place

with handfuls of his fur, and fit herself easily into the dip between his massive

shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to me, his expressive eyes full of agony, the rumbling growl still

grating through his chest.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," I murmured to him. "If you

didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her,

Jacob."

He whined again, and dipped his head to butt it against my shoulder.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet fur beneath his eye.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

**Jacob's POV**

I waited for Bella's signal to leave with Renesmee. "Go!" Edward and Bella hissed together as they all charged toward the volturi.

"Hold on Nessie!" I hollered as we ran in toward the forest. She gripped on tighter to me. I figured we got far enough. I found the nearest airport and headed towards Rio. I held Nessie close to me on the plane for hours.

"It's going to be okay Nessie," I told her when she started crying, " Your family is invisible."

She pulled away, " No Jacob it's not! They are going to die and we are going to be alone forever!" She turned away and stared at the sky outside.

"Nessie," I whined, trying to get her to turn around.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Would I lie to you? You should know better." She turned towards me, tears welled up in her eyes.

She just hugged me and cried for hours on the way to Rio. On the way I thought, I can't give Nessie the childhood she needs. I need to find her a family that will love her. I will be there watching from afar if I have to. When we got to Rio I looked for tourist from America. There had to be someone from there. I ran into this young looking couple.

"That's it." I looked at Nessie, "Nessie honey, I'm sorry but I have to give you up. I can't care for you. Here," I got my documents and handed Nessie her backpack with her own documents and half of the money.

"Jacob," I put my finger on her lips, "Sh. I'm sorry Ness. I'll be there with you, in here," I pointed at her heart.

I hugged her tightly, "I love you." We whispered at the same time. Nessie may be young but i'm still surprised how fast she grew.

"Don't tell the family what you are and don't use your gift at all. Keep it a secret." She nodded and I walked over to the couple.

"Excuse me," The woman turned around towards me but the man just kept taking pictures.

"My niece's family is gone and I am in no condition to take care of her. Are you willing to give her the happy childhood she needs? Please?"

The woman saw Renesmee and her eyes widened. "She's beautiful. I would gladly take care of her. What's your name baby?"

Renesmee turned toward the woman, "Renesmee but they call me Nessie. What is your name?"

The lady smiled, "Ana and that's David, my husband."

I frowned. I felt like crying but it was the best for Nessie. "Thanks again Ana. I really appreciate it. Here is my number and name incase you need something. She has a fast growth rate so please don't comment about it. It's a family secret."

Ana nodded, "No problem. I'll keep in touch." I nodded and handed her Nessie.

"Be good my little monster. Remember what I told you." I kissed her forehead.

She started sobbing. I walked backwards, slowly away from her. I felt tears spill over. As soon as Ana headed towards her husband, I ran towards the airport. Crying the whole way back home. Ana gave me her address as well. I will check up on the Cullens and go to Ana's house to check up on Nessie. I have set my goal.

**Seven years later**

Renesmee's POV

I wish I had never told Ana to let me come to school when I slowed down on growing. I was four but physically fourteen or fifteen. I hate it now. I'm just excited that we are going to move. A place named La Push in Washington. I hope it is easier to make friends over there. Everyone is tan here and I'm pale. Acording to Ana, I'm beautiful.

I believe it because I get a lot of looks from guys and envy looks from girls. They think i'm a freak so that's why I don't know anyone. On my way back home I thought back. I didn't know what I was. I have random dreams though. Vampire, Werewolves! I think I read too much mythology.

"Ana!" I hollered as I walked into my home. No answer. Where was she? Must be out with Lara at star bucks or something. Lara was Ana's best friend and she was very kind to me. I liked her more as a mother than Ana. Ana was really kind to me and spoiled me a lot until I "turned" thirteen. She would yell at me and occasionally hit me when she was drunk and David, who was my father figure, never seemed to be home at the right time.

So I guess Lara is more of an outside mother to me. I went up to me room, locked the door, and put the music up high. I continued packing my stuff which I did happily. I put on my Muse Cd. I don't know why I like it though. I feel I have a connection with someone who listens to this. Someone I know. I've heard the songs before. Sung by someone when I was small and with my real family. Maybe I have a brother.

"I don't understand all the figures and facts. It'll spin round till I start panic attacking…." I sang along until I heard a bang on my door.

"Renesmee! Shut the damn music off! Why can't you listen to fucking girl music like normal teenagers! Learn to fucking live a little!" Ana. She was screaming at me.

I lowered the volume, "sorry. I'm just finishing packing then I'll go to star bucks with someone." That someone would be Lara or her brother Gary, who was my age.

I finished putting the last of my possessions in boxes and headed towards my desk. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I headed to star bucks and pulled out my phone.

"Gary?"

"What's up Ness?"

Gary was Lara's only brother and my only friend I guess, I'll miss him. "Want to hang out at star bucks? Ana's at it again."

"Sure, no problem. See you in a bit."

Gary got there pretty fast. I guess he was as bored as I am. We ordered a double chocolaty chip frapuchino and some muffins. "I'll pay," I told him before he took out his wallet. I opened my backpack and pulled out the right amount of money.

"How do you have so much money, Ness?"

I shrugged, "It was in my backpack when I was given up. I put my hand around my locket. I never wanted to open it because I didn't want to face disappointment or pain. Gary glanced down at my hand,

"What does it say? I've always noticed it but I don't understand the writing."

"More than my own life," I answered automatically. I didn't know the writing either but I just had a feeling that's what it meant. After finishing our coffee, we went to the park.

"I really don't want you to leave Nessie." Gary said. We were talking about La push, where I was moving.

"I wish you could come with me Gary. I doubt it's going to be any different over there."

Gary looked at me sadly; "I wish I could too"

Gary walked me home and didn't leave till I was inside. What a gentlemen, I thought. I ran up to my room and plopped down on my sleeping bag.

"Nessie is that you?"

Uh oh, Ana was drunk again. "Yea Ana, it's me."

I heard a groan then Ana stumbled into my room. I stood up. "Renesmee you are my daughter and I am practically you mother. Call me mom and call David your dad. Because that's what we are, your parents."

I scoffed, "You will never be my parents."

Then I was on the floor. Ana had smacked me hard on the face. I swiped the blood from my mouth. I grabbed my backpack and shoved Ana out of the way. I ran out the door before she could throw anything or yell. I went to the now empty park and sat down. I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the woods nearby. It was only a brief look because a second later they were gone.

"I'm just imagining things," I mumbled to myself. Then I heard shuffling and leaves rustling.

I stood up," Who's there?" I asked shakily.

I was building up a scream when I heard the air shift and saw the silhouette of someone coming out of the trees. I was breathing hard and slowly backing away, ready to run.

"It's okay," the voice said soothingly, "I won't hurt you."

I stopped. The voice seemed so familiar and so much filled with love. Why didn't I run away? I don't know this person! Did I? He stepped out into the moonlight and I gasped. A beautiful face looking at me with so much love in his eyes. He looked so familiar yet so much a stranger. Who was he?

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" His eyes saddened.

"You don't remember me Nessie? The promise I made you before you came to live here? Your parents, your family, anything?" He was raising his voice.

I just shook my head a little dumb struck. "I- I don't know what you're talking about. I never knew my family. Or any promise."

The boy looked like he was going to cry, "Yes you do! You may have been just a few months and physically five but you do know them! God, it was a mistake to give you away!" Then he shut his mouth.

Anger built up inside me, "You were the one who gave me away? If you're my family why would you? I have endured so much pain because of you!"

He looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry Ness I just wanted to give you a good childhood and- wait what you mean pain?"

I looked at him for a good while before I answered, why was I telling him this? "My 'mother' has yelled at me, hit me, cussed at me, and is the reason I'm here talking to you right now."

His eyes widened, "Renesmee, I'm so sorry! You know what? I'm going to take you to Forks right now. Come on!" He took a hold of my arm but I yanked away.

"It's no use. I'm moving over there anyways. My mom is going to just-"

"You're moving to forks?" he interrupted.

"No, La Push actually."

He smiled. "Okay. Hey do you still have you're gift?"

My eyes widened, "yes but I don't use it." I said carefully.

Maybe I do know him. "I think you should get home Ness, but first use you're gift on me. I want to see if you still got it." A teasing smile formed on his face. I carefully walked toward him and put my hand on his face. I felt a jolt of electricity and a flash of memories came to mind.

"But I'm not dangerous at all. I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf people like my Jacob."

"Mine is bigger!"

"I love you too momma. We'll always be together."

"What if they don't like me?"

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

I pulled my hand away quickly. I had seen my mother, father, and other family. Jacob. That was his name.

"Jacob," I whispered.

He smiled at me, "There you go Nessie."

He looked behind him and then to me. "I'll see you soon Nessie."

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds then ran into the woods. I just stood there dumb struck. Now I wanted to move to La Push. I ran home as fast as I could.


	2. Remembered

Here's chapter two! I enjoy writing this story especially. I dont know why but ii like it! well please Read and Review! I don't own any of the Twilight Characters! Any others are mine! I will work on Chapter 3 soon!

* * *

"Nessie!" It was Gary.

I turned around to see him running towards me with a smile that reached his eyes. "What's wrong?" He put his hand up and bent over, hands on his legs, panting. "You….won't….believe….what….my….sister…said!" He said, breathing heavily.

I smiled and grabbed the remaining box and put it into the moving van. "It's all in boys! Close it up!"

I turned to Gary who had controlled his breathing. Whatever Lara told him must have been something amazing. "What did she say?" I asked with a teasing smile on my face. I found his excitement amusing.

"Just when I was going to tell her that we couldn't let you go alone with Ana and David, she said we were moving with you guys! We will be there in two days! Can you believe it?" He said, taking a deep breath after saying all this really fast.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around him. He spun me around, laughing and holding me tight. When he set me down he didn't let go of me. We just stood there staring at each other and when I saw him lean I pushed him away.

He took a step back when he realized what he was doing. I smiled to ease the tension, hoping I would get one back. But Gary just looked away, blushing. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" David and Ana hollered. I hugged Gary and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"See you later Ness" he said quietly.

I smiled, "See you later Gary" then I got into the car.

I waved goodbye to him as I saw him fade away. I sighed. Oh Gary, I thought to myself. I should like him but I don't. He was sweet, funny, and my only friend.

Not to mention good looking too. Gary had beautiful hazel eyes and shiny brown hair. He wasn't buff. He was a little less than muscular, though. He had a dazzling smile that would take any girls' breath away, except mine.

Why? _**You already have your soul mate**__. A little voice in my head was whispering to me. I don't know who it was but I knew the magical, crystal voice was right. I have someone I would love forever. I just don't know who it is yet. I leaned my head back and let memories swirl through my head._

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

Momma. My mind said automatically. Imprint? What was that? I looked deeper into the memory. Momma was screaming at Jacob. My Jacob. That's what I called him. He was right in front of Momma. I remember my thoughts of that day.

Why was he protecting me from my own mother? What was imprint?

Momma had handed me to a beautiful blonde woman. Rosalie. My aunt. Momma started charging at is Momma attacking My Jacob? I asked my Aunt Rosalie through my palms. She just laughed and shook her head.

When she lunged another boy got in the way. Seth. The names of everyone in my memory started to come to me.

Daddy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. My family. Just like Jacob had said. Jacob. I had seen him. He was one of the most important people in all my memories.

"Mine is bigger!" I had told him one day in the forest. We were….hunting? No that can't be right. I don't even know why I was in the forest with him. I can't remember.

"Honey, you want anything?" David asked. We were at a rest stop.

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'm just going to sleep."

I was, in fact, tired. I closed my eyes and went into a comfortable sleep.

Momma loosened my arms from her neck. "You remember what I told you?"

I felt tears form in my eyes, but I nodded. "I love you" I whispered.

Daddy was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you, too," she said, and then she touched my locket. "More than my own life." She kissed my forehead.

Jacob whined uneasily. Momma stretched up on her toes and whispered into his ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying though. Daddy's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror. I reached for Daddy, and he took me in his arms. We hugged each other tightly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over my head.

"From Aro," Momma breathed.

"Alice?"

She nodded.

Jacob was growling quietly, a low rasp that was as even and unbroken as a purr.

His hackles were stiff and his teeth exposed.

Daddy kissed my forehead and both my cheeks, and then he lifted me to

Jacob's shoulder. I scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling myself into place

With handfuls of his fur, and fit myself easily into the dip between his massive

Shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to Momma, his expressive eyes full of agony, the rumbling growl still

Grating through his chest.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," Momma murmured to him. "If you

Didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her,

Jacob."

He whined again, and dipped his head to butt it against Momma's shoulder.

"I know," She whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet fur beneath his eye.

Daddy leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed me. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son."

I looked at Momma. No momma! I thought to myself. I want to stay! I don't want to go! I had my palm on Jacob. He might as well hear everything.

They're going to die! You have to help them! I started crying, tears streamed down my face like a rapid river.

"Go!" Momma and Daddy hissed at Jacob.

No! Jacob ran towards the forest. Half way there he phased back and pulled his shorts on quickly so I wouldn't see.

"Hold on Nessie!" I gripped him tighter.

"Please Momma, No!" I breathed. Not even Jacob heard me.

I looked towards Momma, who was looking at me. "Momma don't leave me!" I said urgently. I'm sorry, she mouthed, then charged.

Here comes goodbye…..

"Renesmee, wake up!" I was being shaken by Ana.

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes slowly.

"We're here!"

I looked around and saw trees. Everywhere! It was so green and beautiful. It seemed familiar yet so strange to me. I felt a strange pull towards this place.

"You can go wander around if you want Nessie. Memorize it. It's pretty small. We'll leave your stuff in your room." David told me as he went inside.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I waved to my parents and told them I will be back before seven.

I didn't know exactly where I was going but I ended up at the beach. I shivered. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a jacket. I walked towards the water slowly. I was mesmerized.

Little fish swimming together in the shallow water, crabs digging themselves into the sand and harmless stingray swimming at my feet.

"Hey you new?" A voice came up behind me.

I jumped. "Oh yea. Just moved in."

"When?" he asked.

"Two minutes ago." I smiled and he laughed.

He stretched out his hand, "Embry. And you are?"

I took his hand, "Renesmee,"

His eyes grew wide and he was slowly shaking my hand. He was mumbling something but I couldn't understand. Embry. Then it clicked. I knew that name. I just didn't recognize him.

"Nessie," he whispered, "You're here. In the flesh! Oh my god Nessie!" He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Gosh Ness. We thought we were never going to see you."

"Who are you? How do you know me? And who is we?"

He ignored my questions, "I got to tell Jake! He is going to freak! He is going to be so happy to see you again and all grown up!"

"Jacob," I whispered

"You remember?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But that name pops up in my head randomly. Instinctively."

"Wait here!" he told me then ran to the forest. Soon I heard a loud howl echo through the trees and maybe the whole reservation. Then Embry came out with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on Nessie. Let's sit down." He pulled me towards some logs and sat down next to me. I don't know what's going on but I didn't like it.

"What's the big idea, Embry? You called everyone here just for a girl? What did you imprint?" A boy about my age blurted out as he reached the burnt out campfire, followed by a guy and a girl.

He called him? When?

"It's Nessie, Quil! It really is her!" Embry replied.

The boy called Quil looked at me with wide eyes, "Impossible," he whispered, "Jake is going to freak."

"Remember me Ness?" I looked at the other boy. He had an innocent face and was also about my age. Seth, she thought. This is Seth.

"Seth," I whispered. "I remember you from my dreams and my memories."

Seth smiled and stuck his tongue out at Embry. He seems happy. Behind he was a girl in her twenties, I think. They seemed related. She kept her distance. She looked pissed yet sympathetic.

"What the hell Embry? You had to wake me up? I was enjoying the little sleep I could have. I hope this is an emer-"He stopped when he saw me. I stared him in the eye.

I saw the same adoration and love in his eyes I saw the other night. His eyes were shining like the sun. His beautiful face never left me face. Finally he spoke.

"Renesmee," he whispered, "you came back."

I was speechless. I was confused. It didn't matter though. It was Jacob, my Jacob. He reached for me. I forced myself to cringe. I needed his touch but I had to understand what was happening first.

"What is going on?" I said quietly. "How do you all know me?"

"We're family friends of your real family Ness. You have to come with us come on." Quil had grabbed my arm but I yanked away.

"I am not going anywhere until someone explains what is going on!"

"We know where your parents are Nessie," Seth said softly, "don't you want to see them?"

I clenched my teeth, "I don't want to see the people who abandoned me."

I looked straight at Jacob. He had a pained expression in his eyes, like he was going to cry. I stopped glaring at him and turned to walk away.

"Nessie," He grabbed on to my arm gently, "Don't leave me again."

"You were the one who left me, Jacob, not me." I yanked my arm away and kept walking.

I was a good thirty yards away from him when I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Nessie."

How did I hear that? Something weird is going on here and I don't want to be involved. I walked back to my new home, having enough drama for today.


	3. Midnight Walk on The beach

I walked into the house to find a note in the now built kitchen. We don't have many belongings so it would take just a few hours to get half the house done.

Dear Nessie,

We went to Forks to get some groceries and supplies. We are also going to register you in Forks High School. You will start tomorrow, I think. We set up most of the stuff in your room, you just need to decorate. Take care, we will be back soon. Love, Mom & Dad

I rolled my eyes. Yep they're my parents. Wait, they are. Not some Jackass losers who abandoned me. I don't know how Jacob convinced me that I wanted to come here but I just have a feeling something good was going to happen.

I went up to my room. The walls were painted my favorite color, red. My desk, bed, and drawers were already in place. I took off my shoes before going in.

The carpet was soft and beige. I liked it. Ana hung my clothes and put the appropriate ones in the drawers. My collection of books was in a cabinet that was part of my night stand and my guitar and keyboard were in their neat places. I smiled. They did a good job.

I put my backpack down and plopped down on the bed. I broke down. I was sobbing, feeling the warm tears run down my face and the salty taste was in my mouth.

"Why me?" I whispered, "Why is it happening to me?"

Might as well try to tune in with the things I had as a child. As a little girl I could always smell miles away. I don't know why but I do. My eyesight was perfect and I figured out that everyone has a scent.

Ana had a bitter but sweet tangerine scent and David had more of an apple cinnamon. Gary had a pure waterfall scent with a touch of honey. Really intoxicating sometimes. Lara had more of a mountain air scent, really relaxing.

I stared at my locket, which I had yanked off and threw on my desk. "We know where your parents are Nessie," Seth said softly, "don't you want to see them?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to know who they were then and I don't want to know now. I'm never going to open that locket.

I doubt Jacob or any of the other boys know them. They probably heard I was my David's daughter. He was a real important man of business.

I still stared at the locket. Maybe my parents were trying to protect me. Maybe they wanted something better for me.

I walked over to the locket and held it in my hand for a few moments. I slowly opened it, my hand trembling furiously and tears running down my cheeks.

I gasped. My parents were beautiful. Daddy had golden-hazel eyes and Momma had…..red eyes? How? Maybe it was Halloween. They don't look fake though.

There. Next to Momma, his arm around her is Jacob. He did know them. But it looked like he hasn't aged. My parents were young too. They looked seventeen in the photo.

"Momma," I whispered. On the other side of the locket was a picture of the whole family. They all looked so young.

"Impossible," I said to myself. They all had the same color of eyes and were inhumanly beautiful. They seemed happy. I bet they still are.

I got to get some answers soon but I don't want to go back to the boys. I need to figure out everything on my own first. I just need too.

I heard a howl so loud it sounded like it was right outside. I ran to my window to see eyes gleaming at me. It slowly walked out of the forest.

I gasped. A horse sized wolf was walking towards my house with a pained, human, expression. He laid down a few feet from my window and looked up at me with understanding eyes and whimpered.

The russet wolf was looking at me, longing, as if waiting for a reply. This was too much for one day especially for me. I shook my head and backed away.

"No," I whispered "No! I don't want to get involved in this nonsense! Get away from me!" I screamed at the wolf. He whimpered and slowly backed off.

A golf sized tear drop slid down his face and then he lunged toward the forest. He understood me? Gosh what is wrong with this town? I, too, broke down in tears.

I knew I was different. But I hoped to live a normal life that was to be ruined here. "Why me?" I asked the heavens. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" _**What if it isn't bad? **_The little crystal like voice in my head said. How can it not be bad?

I have seen giant wolves and strangers who abandoned me. They claim to know my parents. Who would want to go back with the people who abandoned them? Not me.

I went into the kitchen and got some raw chicken. I cut off the chicken legs and put them on a plate. I ate it quickly and licked the juice off the bones. I sniffed and wiped my nose which was runny from all the crying. Then it hit me. The sweet smell. It was intoxicating. I looked at the chicken. Blood.

What the hell is wrong with me? I can smell blood and not only that, it smells good to me. I put it down and ran into my room.

By the time my parents got home, my room was about decent and I was in bed listening to music. "What the hell is that racket you're always listening to?" Ana said, coming into my room. Uh ever heard of knocking? I asked silently. "Muse." I said simply.

"It isn't racket. It's music. You know that emotional stuff people listen to?" She glared at me, "Ha ha. Very funny smart ass. I mean why can't you listen to Miley Cyrus or Beyonce at least? All you here is classical music. Like Claire de Lute."

I sighed impatiently, "Claire De Lune." I said bitterly.

"Whatever. Well you're father told me to tell you that there is this really good bookstore in Port Angeles and a small one in Forks." She said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled, "Can I go to Forks and check it out?"

She nodded and I ran to get my backpack. I stopped to look at my locket. I planned to shove it in my backpack but I did otherwise and put it on. I felt naked without it. I took their car into town. Forks was a small town. I didn't have any trouble finding the bookstore.

As I walked in a young boy about a year, physically, younger greeted me, "Do you need help finding anything? I know the whole store like the back of my hand."

I smiled at him, "No thanks but I'll let you know if I do."

He stared at me as I walked towards some old looking books. I saw some blonde woman that looked to be in about their twenties or thirties in that same spot. They ignored me.

"How about Withering Heights? Bella would love that!" one of them said.

"No, Tanya, she already has that one. Come on there has to be an interesting new book that Bella hasn't read." My stomach tightened at the name _Bella_.

"Maybe we should buy then a puppy. They still miss her, Carmen." They both sighed. "No, Emmet will just pound it to death by playing too much." Carmen said.

I stifled a giggle. I didn't ignore the fact that my stomach tightened again. "Her birthday is going to be in just a few weeks. We got to find something." Tanya said.

Birthday. I forgot mine was coming up as well.

"I suggest Pride and Prejudice." I said softly not looking at them.

"That's it! Thanks you are a life saver sweetie!" Tanya said and went off to search for the book.

I found the book they were talking about, Withering Heights. I'm going to buy this one, I thought. I walked up to the boy.

Not wanting to go home, I chatted with him. "So what's someone your age working at a bookstore?" I asked politely. I gave him a reassuring smile.

He gulped, "Uh for money mostly. My Uncle owns this store and he offered to pay me if I took care of the store." He gave a tiny shy smile.

I smiled again. "Wow. I think I might get a job here in Forks. I'm good with cars. Any job for that?" I joked. He smiled more confidently.

"Yeah I think there is. I've never met a girl, who knows how to work with cars, what's your name?" He asked kindly.

I paid him what I owed him for the book. "Renesmee. Renesmee Darkwood. Call me Nessie." He gave me my change, "What a beautiful name. So original. I'm Johnny." He stretched out his hand.

I took it as I watched a huge smile form on his face. "You're pretty warm for a girl living in a cold environment." I smiled innocently. People usually don't bring up my unusual temperature.

"I like warm things." I said. I looked at the wall clock. "I guess I better get home. Nice meeting you."

When I reached the door he stopped me, "Will I see you again?" He asked shyly. I nodded. I left him with a victorious smile on his face.

I walked over to my car and clenched the book closely to me. I felt out of place. Like as if I should be somewhere right now. I might go for a midnight walk on the beach.

I got home and ran to my room to put my book away. "How was the book store?" David said, poking his head through the door.

"Small. I'll go to the one on Port Angeles tomorrow after school." I said, then asked, "Is that okay?"

He nodded. I smiled at him. He let me get away with everything. I changed into warmer clothes and packed a flashlight into my backpack. I picked up my bronze curls into a pony tail and listened to music while I waited for Ana and David to fall asleep.

About twenty minutes later they were fast asleep. I carefully opened my window and jumped out. I doubt they'll catch me.

I walked slowly to the beach. It was a beautiful night. The stars were bright and the night was a bit chilly. I only brought a thing hoodie but I felt fine in just shorts. I walked along the edge of the water for a while.

Watching the ocean's tears purify me from toe to head. Then I walked on the sand. I watched my footprints mark my path. I stopped dead when I saw a dim light.

There was a bonfire going on up ahead. I could hear laughing and chatting. I thought I should go back but, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

I started walking towards it until I heard something move in the tree behind me. I swirled around and took a defensive pose.

"Do you see what you're doing Ness?" A familiar voice asked me.

Jacob.

I looked down at myself just to find me crouched into a defensive pose. Like the vampires in the mythology books I read.

I straightened up and slowly walked toward him. "What now you're stalking me?" I spat at him.

He shook his head, "Reliving old memories that happened by this tree. Your mother is my best friend. We did so much here. We met here."

He looked at me questionably. Like he expected me to shout, "Oh yea my mother! I remember her! Take me to her!" I doubt it.

"Don't expect me to go running back, Jacob." I said quietly but bitterly.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You see Ness? I didn't even tell you who I am. You automatically know who we are. Why are you denying it?" He seemed on the verge of screaming.

I took a step back out of his arms, "I'm not denying it, Jacob! Knowing who you are doesn't change the fact that you abandoned me! You of all people." I don't know where the last part came from. It randomly came out.

Jacob looked physically hurt. "If you let me explain-"

"I don't need a damn explanation! Nothing changes the fact that you gave me up to strangers! My mother gave me to you for safety! Not for you to dump me anywhere!" I practically yelled. I remembered my dream. Where Jacob had taken me to Rio. I remembered everything.

"I was always there Nessie. Always there in the trees behind you. Not only in physical distance Ness," He walked up to me, grabbed my hand and put it against his heart, "But emotionally and mentally too. I never left you. You left me, Renesmee. You forgot. But I forgive you. Because you're my little monster." Tears were rolling down his cheeks. I slowly slid my hand away from him.

"You were going to the Bonfire? Go ahead. I won't go if you don't want me to." He said softly.

I shook my head, "No. I'm going to go home. I'm sorry Jacob. You would do the same in my position." I slowly backed away then ran back home.

The next day I woke up all headachy. I wonder if this is what a hangover felt like. I looked at the clock. It was four. Might as well get up. I slowly got up and headed towards the shower.

My curls were all tangled up so I used a lot of conditioner. I stood there in the warm spray for a while. Oh shizz. I have school today. I didn't remember till I let my thoughts wander.

I quickly got out, wrapped a towel around me, and headed towards my room. I began to look through my closet. I finally decided on some black skinny jeans, white short sleeve shirt, a black hoodie, and flats.

I looked myself over. I looked decent. I took dried my hair and combed through what was left of the knots in my hair. I let my curls fall to my waist. I went to my desk to find a backpack similar to the one I already had but with school supplies.

I looked at the clock. Six thirty. I ran to the kitchen to eat breakfast. As I finished the last of my juice and sausage, Ana called me. "Nessie come out here for a minute." I walked outside and saw an old red Chevy truck. Wow. It's beautiful.

"The person, who gave it to us for a good prize, said that it worked like a charm." David said. They seemed to be hiding something from me. I ignored it.

"I don't know what to say. It's perfect. Thank you." I said climbing into the car.

"Better hurry up it's almost seven thirty." David said.

Wow I ate a lot. I cranked up the engine and head towards Forks High School. A new beginning. A new life.


	4. A Little Problem

_**Here's Chapter four.(: Im startin to like these meet ups with Jacob! xD Well please Read&&Review°°I would appreciate it!**_

_**I dont own any of the Twilight Series or Characters. Any others not mentioned in the books are mine :D**_

* * *

School wasn't so bad. My teachers were okay and I got to show off in Spanish Class. Ana was Hispanic so she knew a lot of Spanish. I was putting things in my locker when someone leaned on it.

Without looking at the person I asked, "Can I help you?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. You're the new girl huh? I'm Heath. Nice to meet you."

He tried to take my hand but I pulled away. "Anyways I heard you were in my P.E class and I wanted to warn you."

I closed my locker and walked towards the gym, "From?" He kept to my side the whole time. "Well we are playing dodge ball today and we wouldn't want to damage this pretty face."

I looked at him with a grin on his face. I laughed. I am a very athletic person. I'm fast, strong, and quick thinking. "Well thanks but I don't need the warning. Just don't hold back."

I walked towards the girls changing room and left him there standing alone. I was first one changed and went to go sit in the bleachers. When more people started coming out I got up and sat at the very top alone.

"Okay kiddos! Time for dodge ball! Remember that if you hit above the shoulder you're out! You, over there!" The coach was pointing at me.

"Yes?"

He pointed to the lower benches. I did as he said and sat down where he told me.

"What's your name newbie?" he asked.

"Renesmee Darkwood, Sir."

He stared at me for a moment. "You up for dodge ball? Or you too scared? Because the guys going to play too."

I smirked, "I'll give it a shot."

He blew the whistle and he picked the teams. Boys against girls. 10 of each at a time. I was picked in the first team.

"Hey newbie."

I turned to see a blonde girl coming up to me. Obviously trying too hard to show her ass.

"Look, I'm the star of this team. All you do is pass me and my girls the ball okay?"

I smirked, "whatever you say boss."

I stood in my position and picked up my bronze curls in a pony tail.

"Game on!"

I stood there as they all ran for the ball. Whatever ball rolled to me I passed it to anyone else.

"Come on Darkwood! You can do better than that!" The coach yelled.

I grinned at the blonde that approached me. I ran up a little and caught a ball in the air and coordinated my throw.

I threw it at one of the guy's legs which bounced off and hit another boy to where it rolled off and hit a boy from behind. I laughed as I saw their shocked faces. I kept this going until I was the only one standing.

Only me and five guys. I had two balls in my hand and was staring them down. I threw one that bounced off and hit another boy. Then I threw the other one that did the same. Leaving me and the only guy left.

I smiled as I ran for the ball in the middle. When I saw him throw I hit the floor, dodging the ball gracefully and I grabbed the ball. I stood up and threw it. He ducked but the ball hit the wall and bounced back towards him, hitting the back of his knees.

The whistle blew and I gracefully walked towards the changing rooms while everyone stood there in shock. While walking to my car, Heath approached me.

"Hey Renesmee. Uh Wow is all I have to say. You were amazing. You should hang out with my gang." He said stopping me in front of the school.

"Let me guess your gang is the popular one?" He shrugged and smiled.

"I don't think so."

I started to walk away but he gripped on my arm, "No one talks to me like that or rejects me."

I arched my eyebrow, "I think I did and let me go."

He gripped harder. "I doubt it. You don't know the things I can do or cause Renesmee."

"She said let her go Heath."

I turned to see a guy walk up to us. He was in my Spanish class.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Heath snapped back.

The boy shrugged, "Me nothing. But she herself told you. And she is in charge of herself."

Heath let go and stared at me, "Beware."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. "Thanks" I told the boy.

"No problem. I'm Aaron and you're Renesmee?"

I nodded, "Call me Nessie. Hey you need a ride?" I wanted to show him how grateful I was for him helping me. He shrugged and agreed.

As he told me where to turn he asked, "You want to go to the beach? I'm sure my cousin has a size that will fit you. I think you'll like her."

I shrugged, "I guess. I was going to the beach anyways."

He smiled and got out of the car. I followed him inside his two story house. "Savannah! Duncan!" Aaron screamed out as we went in.

The girl who I assume is Savannah came in first. She was a little tan, reddish brown hair up to her shoulders, and beautiful hazel eyes that gave the impression that she was a different person inside. They look wild and I think she's fifteen.

"Duncan went to the store to buy supplies and-"

She stopped when she saw me. "Who's this?"

I smiled, "Renesmee Darkwood."

Savannah smiled at me then she looked at Aaron. "She's the new girl at school. I thought you'd like some company who isn't a boy."

Savannah nodded, "Good idea! Now let's go get this girl a bathing suit!"

She took my hand and pulled me up stairs. "Hm okay well just put these on and I'm guessing you're going to want something on top. Here," She tossed me a two piece bathing suit, shorts, and a tank.

"Thanks." I mumbled as she pointed me to the bath room.

When I finished I put my stuff in the car and hopped into the boy named Duncan's truck.

"Well who's this?" Duncan said as he saw me get in the car.

He was buff and bigger than Aaron. His eyes were also hazel and his cropped hair was a light brown. His smile a little crooked while Savannahs was more of an ear to ear smile. He was about sixteen or seventeen.

"This is Renesmee Darkwood." Aaron said turning to me, "Don't worry he's not that much of a flirt."

I giggled when Duncan hit Aaron. "So Renesmee you new here?"

I nodded, "Yeah and please call me Nessie."

He nodded in agreement. "So Nessie where you come from?" Savannah asked.

"A little bit more south. I don't like to talk about it though. Just want to focus on here." I replied smiling, "I was born in Forks though."

They all smiled, "You got family here in the reservation?"

"Not family. Just people I used to know." I narrowed my eyes when Jacob came to mind.

"Okay here we go." I sent my mom a text as I got out of the truck and told her I'd be home later tonight. Savannah grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the water.

"You can get the shorts wet but not the shirt so off it goes" I giggled and pulled it off, and then she pulled me into the water.

It was an unusually sunny and the water was very warm. Savannah and I were already wet and swimming in the water when the guys walked towards us with the food and blankets. We walked towards them to have a little snack. When Aaron and Duncan saw me their jaws dropped. I giggled silently to myself.

"Uh. Um so I hear there's going to be a bonfire later on. You girls want to go?"

Savannah agreed excitedly to Duncan's idea and I just nodded silently. Aaron eyed my questionably but I ignored it. A few minutes later Duncan scooped up his sister and dumped into the water. I giggled a little as I watched them play.

"You enjoying yourself Nessie?" Aaron asked.

I nodded, still smiling at Duncan and Savannah. "I've never done this." I said quietly. Simply amazed by the fact that I have friends.

"What, gone to the beach?"

I looked at him, "Hang out with people."

In that moment his face turned sincere and filled with awe. "How can someone like you not have any friends?"

I turned back towards the water, "What do you mean like me?"

He shook his head, "Never mind."

I shrugged, "you'll tell me eventually." I shot him a smile.

He chuckled, "We'll see."

We spent the afternoon talking with each other. I liked joking around with the guys and talking about normal girl stuff with Savannah.

"It's getting dark. The Bonfire will start soon." Duncan said.

Aaron looked down the beach, "It's down the beach. We'll get there in time."

The boys got up and took the stuff to the car. "We'll go ahead and y'all can catch up!" Savannah hollered at them.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to us. "How did you guys know there was going to be a bonfire?"

"My cousins are Quileutes."

Maybe they're wolves like Jacob. I should probably let my inhumanly senses come back to me. I wonder what I am. I just nodded at Aaron.

" Maybe you will recognize someone from there." Savannah chirped.

I stopped dead but Savannah and Duncan didn't notice because they had started to race down the beach.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Maybe I should go home."

I started to walk away but Aaron gripped my arm, "Why?"

I shook my head, "I can't talk about it."

He smiled a little bit, "You'll tell me eventually. Come on. Whatever it is can't stop you. Stick to my side and no harm will come to you okay?" I sighed and turned around and walked toward the fire I see in the distance.

"Fine" I mumbled.

When we finally got there everyone was passing food around. I smiled at all the happy faces. "Hey guys! Over here! We saved y'all some food!" I smiled as I recognized Savannah's voice. We walked over to her and sat down to eat some burgers.

"There better be food left, Brady!" My head snapped up to see Jacob, Seth, and Embry walking up the beach.

"Yeah, man. I'm not stupid." The boy named Brady hollered back.

"Oh really they found a cure?" Embry joked back.

I giggled a little and regretted the second I did. I looked down at my food and talked with Aaron. "So what happens? All we do is eat?"

Aaron laughed, "No. After eating they tell some Quileute legends. You should hear when Billy says them though. It's really intense." I smiled, now really excited about it.

"Hey Duncan! You going to finish that?" I forced myself not to look at him. So I looked at Duncan instead.

"Yeah, man. It's mine. Fuck off." Jacob and Aaron laughed.

"Here Jake, I don't want it anymore." Savannah said, offering Jake a burger.

"No Savannah I was kidding. Eat. I know you're hungry." He gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah well anyways, you remember Aaron right? And this is Renesmee." Savannah said pointing at us. Jacob looked straight at me. His eyes saddened when stared.

"Hello, Renesmee, Aaron." Jacob said, still looking at me.

I nodded and Aaron said, "'sup."

I almost moaned out loud with gratefulness when the Elders asked for our attention.

"Tonight we say the simple legends to those heroic deeds and because we have children here," Billy Black's voice echoed through the bonfire and into the forest like magic with a smile on his face,

"Here Lived a big woman named Dask'iya'. She used to steal children and take them to Yaq'ilis creek, going up the Quileute River, where she puts the children together. Here Dask'iya' would cook the children. She built a big fire and put rocks in the fire, which Dask'iya' used to broil the children.

" Before broiling the children she put gun in their eyes so that they could not see anything. One day she caught many children. Then she heated the stones which she was going to use to broil the children. The children were standing around the fire, but were unable to see because they were affected by the gum.

" Then one older girl warmed her hands in order to melt the gum that was stuck in her eyes. In the meantime Dask'iya' was dancing and singing, saying that the fire was getting hot, and the rocks were about to be ready. Then the little girl finally melted the gum and opened her eyes. Then Dask'iya' kept on dancing and singing.

"Then when the girl was in front of her and pushed Dask'iya' into the fire. Then Dask'iya burned quickly because there was nothing but gum in the fire.

" Then Dask'iya' burned completely, the girl warmed her hands and melted the gum which was stuck in the eyes of the children. Then all the children opened their eyes.

"Then the children all went home and were all right. All because of a simple, smart, but special girl." As Billy said the last words he stared straight at me.

I nodded and looked away, "I'm going to take a walk at the beach okay?"

I stood up and walked away before Aaron could answer. I just sat on a rock with my feet in the tide pool, thinking. Billy had been looking at me, like he knew me.

I saw a giant wolf and Jacob seems to be everywhere I go. Giant Wolf. Pack. Jacob. Jacob and the guys are wolves! Embry, Seth, Quil, Sam, and Leah!

I don't even remember Sam or Leah. I heard a chuckle in the trees. Recognizing it and ignoring my stomach tightening, I rolled my eyes.

"What now Jacob?" I said without turning around.

"What are you thinking? Oh God now I sound like Edward." He chuckled again.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I've always cared, Ness." His voice serious again, "But the reason I'm asking is because your face went from serious to shocked. You looked kind of funny." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Flashbacks and realization. There you happy?" I turned around and snapped at him.

He shook his head, "No."

I turned towards the water again, not wanting to bear his saddened face.

"Bella said she saw you. I know vampires can't cry but when I saw her I swear it was going to happen."

I scoffed, "Get a life Jacob. Vampires? Please be realistic."

I heard him move a little closer. "You believe in werewolves. "

That was true. I had seen them myself but there has to be a scientific explanation. "It's called mutation."

Jacob sighed in frustration, "Look back into your thoughts Renesmee!" He said quietly but firm,

"Your family has been waiting for you. They were willing to wait until your foster parents died if they had to! You're obviously not happy with where you are. You could have so much more with your real family!"

I stood up and faced him, "I choose if I'm happy or not and I'm getting sick of these late night chats with you Jacob. I don't want to see you. Please, let me live life the way I want it!"

I walked away then towards the bonfire again and saw everyone was starting to leave. I walked towards Savannah and waited for the guys to come with the truck.

"Didn't like it Nessie?" Savannah asked when she saw me.

"No I did. It's just overwhelming. Too many memories, you know?"

Savannah nodded in understanding. As if she knew what I was talking about. We hopped in the car and drove off to my house.

"Turn at the next corner. Third house down." I said to Duncan, giving him the directions to my house.

"Here we go," Duncan said pulling over, "Nice place."

I smiled, "Not as nice as yours." He laughed.

"I'll walk your door. I don't want your mom to think I'm a bitch" Aaron said laughing.

Ana opened the door as we were walking up. "Oh there you are. I was about to call you." She said her eyes on Aaron.

"Who's this?" Aaron stretched out his hand and introduced himself. Ana thanked him for bringing me home and I went up to my room as the door closed.

"May I ask who that handsome young man was?" Ana came in to my room.

"A friend from school. Some guy wanted me to be in his clique and was threatening me if I didn't. Aaron came and helped me out." Ana nodded but it seemed like she didn't believe me.

I just put my music on and waited till my parents went to sleep. Around midnight I climbed out my window and headed to the beach like I'm starting to do every night. I walked on the beach, hoping I didn't run into Jacob like I do practically every night I come to the beach.

I knew I was going to find him so why did I come? I stopped to turn around but I felt this really strong instinct to keep going. Half way down the beach I heard a piercing howl roar through the trees in the woods up ahead.

Instinct took over me and I ran toward the forest. I ran for three minutes as fast as I could towards where the howl was coming from. I stopped dead when I saw a giant wolf withering in pain. I turned my head to see a woman jump down from a tree branch.

"Have you had enough, young wolf?" she hissed, "From my sources I hear you are the youngest of the pack. Pity you're going to have to die so early in life."

The woman stepped on the wolf's ribs and laughed as it howled in pain again. Her reddish-brown hair flying around wildly with the wind like a lioness on the hunt.

"You're friends are going to be here soon so I might as well get rid of you." The woman leaned down and was about to bite the wolf's neck. I couldn't let it die.

"Stop!" I couldn't stop myself from screaming it. I needed to buy time.

"Well what do we have here? An innocent child." The woman started walking towards me. I resisted a gasp when I saw her glowing red eyes.

"You have no right to be on these lands" I say, trying to keep my voice from stuttering.

"And what are you going to do about it, child?" The woman just turned away from me and started walking again toward the wolf. I breathed in deeply and let all my senses come to me 100%. In a matter of seconds I smelled the nature around me, the sweet smell of oak with a hint of maple coming from the wolf, and the smell of delicious cocoa coming from the woman but it had a difference of each.

I could now see perfectly in the darkness and hear the heartbeat of the poor wolf and the small creatures in the ground. I ran full speed towards the woman and tackled her away from the wolf.

She looked surprised. She hissed at me and lunged. Gracefully dodging every one of her attacks to buy the wolf time. When I jumped into the trees to dodge another attack, the woman grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me down hard onto the ground. She then picked me up and pinned me into the tree.

"You're a strong little child. You're obviously not a human because of your strength," she sniffed the air around me," your scent and heartbeat are very unusual. What are you?"

"If I answer will you answer one of mine?"

She laughed, sounding raspy and evil. "Go for it."

"I don't know what I am. Now, who are you and what do you want with this innocent wolf?"

"I am Rhonda and this 'innocent' wolf killed my brother! So if you excuse me," I kicked her full force before she finished her sentence.

She quickly got up and hissed. I started climbing up the tree, closely followed by Rhonda.

"Time to die you little bitch."

She grabbed my leg and threw me towards the ground, twenty feet below. I managed to land on my feet but lost my balance. Rhonda came up behind me and put her arm around my neck. "Ever felt pain, child?" She kicked the back of my knee. I screamed in pain. Smelling my own blood and feeling extreme pain, my eyesight went blurry and I couldn't concentrate.

Then I heard a howl and turned to see three wolves getting Rhonda and taking her deeper into the forest. I turned toward where the injured wolf was and only saw a girl being covered in a cloth and limping next to a boy who's helping her.

I couldn't concentrate on who they were. I remembered the pain and inhaled sharply. I screamed at a pain in my ribs. I'm guessing she hit me there too.

I opened my eyes to see a shirtless guy picking me up. I inhaled sharply at the pain the movement cause. "I'm sorry Ness." The boy said urgently.

Jacob? He started running, holding me tight to create less pain, I'm guessing.

"Carlisle!" the boy screamed as we entered a tiny meadow with a huge house in the distance.

"Put her on the table in my study." I heard a musical voice say calmly but urgently. "Edward, I need your help," The musical voice said again.

"Thank you, Seth." The one who I assume Edward said.

So Seth was the one who carried me here. Then I heard a slam, "Bella go calm Jacob down."

Jacob was here? Then I remembered the pain and screamed. "Sh, Renesmee, it's going to be okay."

I felt cold hands touching my head. "Her knee is broken. Renesmee, does anything else hurt?"

I inhaled sharply, "My ribs." I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward. Morphine. Now" The man who I assume is Carlisle said urgently.

What the hell is going on? Who are these people? What are you doing to me?

"We're taking away the pain, love" a quiet musical voice said. I felt a needle go through my arm and in a few seconds I was passed out cold.


	5. Realization

It's finally up! haha I hope y'all enjoy

I own nothing.!

Read&&Review!

Happy New Years!

* * *

"Renesmee will be fine, Jacob. You may stay here but I'm not sure when she'll wake up."It was the musical voice I heard before. Carlisle, I think.

"She's awake." Another melodious voice murmured.

"How come she isn't opening her eyes, Edward?" Jacob said.

"Let me rephrase that: her conscious is awake." The melodious voice, Edward said.

"Nessie? Can you hear me?" Jacob said his warm breath on my face. I kind of wish I couldn't hear him.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, she can."

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was definitely too bright for me to open them all the way. So I squinted and saw three people around me. Jacob and the two men who were talking. I don't know who's who, though. I was in a white room. The bed was exceptionally comfortable. I sat up a bit, feeling a numb pain in my knee.

"Renesmee, how are you feeling?"

I looked around, "Where am I? Who are you people?"

The blonde man stepped up, "I am Doctor Carlisle. You are at my home. Seth Clearwater brought you here, for you were injured."

I thought back to what happened. The inhumanly beautiful woman who hurt the wolf. "Is the, uh, girl alright?"

The other guy, who I assume is Edward, nodded.

"Edward, Carlisle can I have a moment with Nessie?" They nodded and gracefully walked out of the room.

Jacob kneeled next to the bed beside me. "Nessie, do you know who those people are?"

I shrugged, "They look vaguely familiar."

"Renesmee, Doctor Carlisle is your grandfather and Edward is your father."

I looked away. It's impossible. Edward looks seventeen. I'm going to be seventeen!

"Bull shit," I mumbled.

"Nessie, I know you believe in vampires. You saw one yourself!"

"I have to admit, I do."

"Then why don't you come back to your real family? They miss you. I miss you" he whispered urgently.

"I want to go home, Jacob."

He sighed, "Well we don't want to let your parent's see you like this. Will you be willing to stay at Savannah's for two days?"

I nodded. I called my mom and let her know and then Jacob helped me down stairs. "Could you at least look at them?"

I shrugged. As we headed towards the door I glanced toward the living room. Sitting on the sofa, cuddling was a beautiful blonde and a muscular guy. By the window was a pixie sized girl hugging another girl with beautiful brown hair. "Don't be rude, guys. Introduce yourself."

I turned to see a humble looking woman come up to me. "Hello. I'm Esme."

The pixie girl came up to me with the other girl, with a forced smile on their faces. "I'm Alice and this is Bella. Over there on the sofa is Rosalie and Emmet." Rosalie nodded and Emmet waved with a teasing smile on his face.

"Pleased." I mumbled.

Edward opened the door as Jacob led me to the car. Once I was in I looked out the window, toward the house. Standing there was the whole family, the same one from my locket! They looked the same. Bella. I looked carefully at her face. Momma, I thought. Then, they were fading away as the car took me to Savannah's house. Jacob handed me some crutches and we headed towards the door where Aaron was waiting.

He led me inside, where Savannah took me to the guest room. "I can't take you upstairs because of your knee but I guess we can stay up here. Good thing you started school on a Friday." Savannah joked.

I smiled lightly. "Thank you Savannah. I don't know how to repay you."

Her smile faded, "Trust me. You've done so much." She walked out to get me some food. When she came back she had my backpack in her hand.

"Your mom dropped it off. She said you never leave the house without it."

I took it and instinctively grabbed my locket. I opened it and stared at the picture. Yes, they were exactly what I had seen. "Jacob told you? Or you figured it out?" Savannah whispered.

"If I wasn't jacked up, I would have figured it out."She nodded.

"Wait, how you do-"

"I'm part of the pack. You saved my life."

My eyes widened, "That was you?" She nodded. I was in shock.

"Have you heard the whole story?" I shook my head. I don't think Savannah would lie to me.

"Okay, Its story time then."

Savannah told me how the Volturi came to take me away and how my parents got a lot of vampires to stand up for me. That when my momma saw they were going to attack the sent Jacob away with me. I seemed to have remembered that but it was the next part the intrigued me.

"As soon as Jacob gave you up to Anna and David, he regretted it. He was going to go back and get you,"

My eyes were wide and threatening to tear. "Then they came! Some of the Volturi guard came for Jacob! Luckily, though, there was only two. Jacob could take them, but they fought hard. Jacob, then, didn't want to go and get you. What if you were with him, Nessie? He almost got attacked a few more times, but the Cullen's were there to help him."

I let my head fall into my hands. I should have let Jacob talk. "They were planning to get you once they saw that the Volturi stopped attacking, but it was too late. You had already forgotten. So Jacob went to check up on you once in a while. Bella loved to hear about your daily activities. We knew you were going to come someday!"

I smiled at Savannah, "Thank you for telling me." She nodded, and then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Ness, it's me." I completely forgot!

"Gary! Are you here, yet?"

"No. but we'll be there tomorrow night, I promise."

"Great! I'm so excited. Is it okay if I call you back? I'm with a friend and I don't want to be rude."

"You have a lot to tell me, Nessie. See you later, munchkin." He chuckled then hanged up.

Savannah and I watched TV while we ate. It was almost nine when a handsome man walked in. His gray and black hair sleeked back, standing straight.

"Is this Nessie?" the man said, with a low voice.

I sat up in bed and stretched out my hand, "Sorry if I'm a bother. Pleased to meet you, sir."

"I'm Doctor William Redd. I work with Carlisle and no worries. You stay as long as you like. Have you tried walking yet?" I shook my head.

"Remember you heal quickly, Ness." Savannah stated. I stood up slowly. It hurt to walk a bit but I can limp. Pretty good.

"You'll be walking by tomorrow."

I turned to see Aaron at the doorway, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Tomorrow we do homework. Agreed?" I laughed and nodded.

They all walked out to let me sleep. Before drifting I inhaled. I can smell Aaron, Savannah, and Doctor Redd. Their scents linger in my room. Aaron had this delicious oak with a hint of mint scent. I think all the wolves have the scent of oak or pine. Savannah's scent was oak with a pinch of vanilla and Doctor Redd had a strong scent of pine.

I like my new abilities. I giggled and drifted into a nice dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was able to walk, but still a little limp. I did homework with Aaron and hanged out with Savannah outside. She helped me control my senses. I also shared my gift with her. Showed her my memories from the past and memories of Gary.

"Sounds like a great guy. Hook me up?" She winked at me.

We laughed at so many of my memories with Lara and Gary. They were my happy times. In the afternoon, Doctor Carlisle called.

"Renesmee, I need you to come for a checkup. See if you can go home or not."

"Sure thing, Doc."

Aaron drove me to the Cullen's. As soon as Jacob saw the car he stood up and helped me out. "You can go home Aaron. I'll take her home if she needs to." He looked as if he was about to argue but then nodded.

"Can you walk?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded, "It feels more like I fell and scraped my knee." He smiled and led me inside.

I sat down in the living room and waited for the doctor.

"Would you care for some cookies, Nessie?" Grandma Esme came in with a tray in hand.

"No thank you Gran- uh, Esme." I smiled politely. I think she noticed I was about to call her Grandma.

Her face lit up. She walked away with a magnificent smile.

"Good afternoon, Renesmee. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Like I told Jacob, feels like a scrape on the knee."

He nodded, "Can you walk for me?" I nodded and stood up. I limped a little toward him and then back to the sofa.

"Well, your limp makes it believe that you sprained your ankle. I think you can go home."

I smiled brightly at him, "Thank you so much. It's been a pleasure meeting you." We shook hands and Jacob led me to his car.

"Why are you so happy today?"

I shrugged, "It's not that I'm happy. It's just…."

I looked at Jacob carefully, "I'm not mad anymore."

He glanced at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Savannah told me everything. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No I'm sorry, Nessie. I gave you too much to swallow. I should have given it to you slowly."

I smiled, "I'm willing to be friends and I'll go visit my family when I'm ready."

He smiled widely, "You mean it, Ness?"

I nodded. He laughed with glee, I'm guessing. "Hey Ness. We're hanging out at the beach tonight. Want to come?"

I nodded. "Oh can I bring a friend? He's coming tonight." Jacob nodded the smile still on his face. "Thank you, Jacob. I'll see you tonight."

He waved goodbye as I went inside my home. "Hey Nessie. I thought you were staying two days?" David commented when he saw me.

"Gary called. He's going to be here tonight."

"Oh yeah. They're moving here too. I completely forgot." I nodded and went up to my room.

I listened to Muse and ran my finger over my locket for a while. When I got bored I read the book I bought at the bookstore. After a few hours of reading, my phone started ringing.

"Ness? You should step outside your house."

I squeaked and ran outside to find Gary there. I ran into his arms. "You're here!"

He laughed, "Nah. I'm in Texas." I slapped his head but continued hugging him.

"Do you have a jacket?"

He nodded, "Why?"

I smiled and led him to my room, "We are going to the beach with my friends."

I changed into some shorts, slipped on a long sleeve and grabbed a jacket. I drove to the beach with Gary. When we got there I called Jacob to see where they were. I put in on speaker while I parked.

"Hey Ness, where are you?"

"I'm parking the car. Question is where y'all are?"

Jacob chuckled, "We're by the tree. You know where."

"Sure do. See you in a bit." I got out of the car and started heading down the beach.

"Who was that?" Gary asked.

"Friend. I have a lot to tell you." I saw fire and immediately headed towards it.

"Nessie!" Seth came and gave me a bear hug. "You're okay, right?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. Gary gave me a questioning look. "I'll explain, right now." I whispered.

"Guys this is Gary. Gary that's Seth, Embry, Quill, Savannah, Duncan, Aaron, Brady, Jacob, and I don't know the rest of you."

The other girl in the back gave a sinister laugh. "I'm Leah, that's Jared and Paul" Gary and I nodded.

We all sat down around the fire. "So, Nessie explain to me." Gary said.

"Oh well I was born here and these are some of the people I was a baby with."

Gary nodded, "What about your parents?"

"Sadly, her parents died, but she has uncles, aunts and a lot of cousins." Jacob stated. I nodded.

"Have you met them?" Gary asked.

I shrugged, "Vaguely." That was all I was willing to say.

We talked on and on about other stuff that had no meaning. Arguments about how the tides relate to the moon. Gary's phone vibrated. He frowned as he read the message.

"Damn. I have to go Nessie. See you guys later."

I stood up, "Want to take the car? Drop it off at my house then go walking home from there." He glanced at Jacob.

"How are you going to get home?"

I shrugged, "I have plenty of options for a ride home." He nodded and I tossed him my keys. I waved goodbye and sat back down next to Jacob. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Ness." I smiled and looked at everyone. They were all smiling at me, even Leah.

"Me too." I replied.

About an hour later we all started going home. Jacob gave me a ride.

"Friday." I said. Jacob looked at me with a blank expression. "I want to officially meet them."

Jacob smiled, "Anything you say Ness."

He stopped in front of my house. "Want to go to the beach tomorrow? Just me and you?"

I nodded, "Pick me up after school?" He smiled and drove away.

I ran my finger along my locket. "More than my own life." I whispered.

I silently climbed through my window and into bed I went. I had a good night and I can't wait for tomorrow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
